goanimate_v1fandomcom-20200214-history
Lawson and his Friends Play Call of Duty: WWII/Busted
At the Third Street Playground, Lawson and his friends Gelman, Mundy, Skeens, Lazy Kid, Sue Bob Murphy, Clyde Philmore, Kurst the Worst, Chucko and Cy Kowalski were bored. Lawson: Man, I'm bored! Gelman: So are we, Lawson! I don't feel like bullying Gus or his friends. Mundy: We wish there's something to do. Skeens: Mundy, Lazy Kid, Sue Bob and I don't feel like setting foot in Kelso's. Lazy Kid: Yeah, we don't feel like pulling pranks on other students. Sue Bob: I don't feel like raiding the fridge. Kurst: I don't feel like stealing food from the cafeteria. Clyde: I don't feel like bullying Gus, Cornchip Girl or her friends either. Chucko: Cy and I don't feel like causing trouble for Vince. Cy: Yeah, what shall we do? Lawson: I know guys! How about we go to the AV Room and play Call of Duty: WWII! Gelman: That's a good idea, Lawson! Let's do it! So Lawson and his friends went inside and they entered the AV Room. Lawson: Now let's set up the Playstation 4! So Lawson and his friends set up the Playstation 4 and they put on Call of Duty: WWII. Lawson: Now let's play together! So Lawson and his friends started playing Call of Duty: WWII together. 2 hours later, Lawson and his friends felt happy. Lawson: What a great game! Gelman: I know Lawson! That was fun! Just then, Miss Finster came, and she was furious. Miss Finster: All ten of you! How dare you play Call of Duty: WWII?! You know that game is rated R! It contains nothing but foul language, violence and toilet humour! You guys know that you're not allowed to play that game! That's it, get out of the AV Room and go to Principal Prickly's office right now! Lawson and his friends went off to Principal Prickly's arm, and then they arrived in Principal Prickly's office. Principal Prickly: Well, well, well! If it isn't nine 5th Graders and one 8th Grader Cy Kowalski. Say, all ten of you? What brings all of you here? Lawson: Eh, me and my friends went into the AV Room and played Call of Duty: WWII! Principal Prickly was horrified. Principal Prickly: Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooh! Lawson, Gelman, Mundy, Skeens, Clark, Sue Bob, Clyde, Kurst, Chucko and Cy, I can't believe that you played Call of Duty: WWII! That video game is the worst, it contains nothing but foul language, violence and toilet humour! This is a very serious situation. A very serious situation indeed. We don't ever play rated R video games under the age of 17 at school. You see watching a rated R video game undermines authority. It demonstrates impertinence, disrespect, laziness. I have no choice but to give you detention Level 5. Lawson: Level 5? This whomps! Gelman: That's bulls***, man! Mundy: It stinks more than Sonic Underground, which is the worst Sonic TV show ever that is for stinky little kids who hates music. Skeens: Yeah. you're such a stinker! Sue Bob: This is an outrage! Lazy Kid: Yeah, that's not fair. Clyde: You're such a stinker, Principal Stinky! Kurst: And a rotten egg too! Chucko: You'll pay for this, Principal Prickly! Cy: Yeah, me and Chucko will get you good for this! Principal Prickly: Make That Level 6, are you ready to push me any further? And there will be no recess for all of you for 3 months. Lawson: What?! Lawson and his friends: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!! Lawson: That's not fair, Principal Prickly! Gelman: You can't do this to us! Mundy: You whomp! Skeens: Yeah, that's bulls***, Principal Dorkly! Principal Prickly: Too bad so sad, all ten of you! Now go to detention right now or I will get your parents to send all of you to different headquarters in ToonTown! Lawson: Okay?! How about we beat you up?! (to his friends) Guys, let's break Principal Prickly's arm! Principal Prickly: You kids do not EVER threaten to beat me up! That's Level 7! Lawson: We have the right to break you up! Principal Prickly: Level 8! Threaten me again and see what happens! Lawson and his friends began to beat Principal Prickly up, and they kept on attacking him. Principal Prickly fell to the floor. Principal Prickly (shouting in Kidaroo's voice): OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW! YOU ATTACKED MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! THANKS TO YOU FOUR I WILL BE IN THE HOSPITAL FOR A WHOLE MONTH! GET OUT OF HERE NOW! Lawson and his friends went out of the room, feeling satisfied. Lawson: Whatever you say, Principal Dorkly! Hahahaha! Gelman: Haha! Say goodnight, dork! Mundy: Yeah, go to the hospital and stay there for a month! Hahaha! Skeens: So long, Principal Sucker! At Lawson's house, Lawson's father was furious with Lawson. Lawson's dad: Erwin, how dare you play Call of Duty: WWII and beat up your principal with your friends?! You know that's very naughty! You know that video game is Rated R! That's it! You're grounded grounded grounded for 10 days! Go to your room now! Lawson did as he was told. Lawson: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! At Gelman's house, Gelman's father was furious with Gelman. Gelman's dad: Gelman, how dare you play Call of Duty: WWII and beat up your principal with your friends?! You know that's very naughty! You know that video game is Rated R! That's it! You're grounded grounded grounded for 10 days! Go to your room now! Gelman did as he was told. Gelman: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! At Mundy's house, Mundy's father was furious with Mundy. Mundy's dad: Conrad, how dare you play Call of Duty: WWII and beat up your principal with your friends?! You know that's very naughty! You know that video game is Rated R! That's it! You're grounded grounded grounded for 10 days! Go to your room now! Mundy did as he was told. Mundy: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! At Skeens' house, Skeens' father was furious with Skeens. Skeens' dad: Greg, how dare you play Call of Duty: WWII and beat up your principal with your friends?! You know that's very naughty! You know that video game is Rated R! That's it! You're grounded grounded grounded for 10 days! Go to your room now! Skeens did as he was told. Skeens: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! At Lazy Kid's house, Lazy Kid's father was furious with Lazy Kid. Lazy Kid's dad: Richard, how dare you play Call of Duty: WWII and beat up your principal with your friends?! You know that's very naughty! You know that video game is Rated R! That's it! You're grounded grounded grounded for 10 days! Go to your room now! Lazy Kid did as he was told. Lazy Kid: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! At Sue Bob's house, Sue Bob's father was furious with Sue Bob. Sue Bob's dad: Sue Bob, how dare you play Call of Duty: WWII and beat up your principal with your friends?! You know that's very naughty! You know that video game is Rated R! That's it! You're grounded grounded grounded for 10 days! Go to your room now! Sue Bob did as he was told. Sue Bob: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! At Clyde's house, Clyde's father was furious with Clyde. Clyde's dad: Clyde, how dare you play Call of Duty: WWII and beat up your principal with your friends?! You know that's very naughty! You know that video game is Rated R! That's it! You're grounded grounded grounded for 10 days! Go to your room now! Clyde did as he was told. Clyde: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! At Kurst's house, Kurst's father was furious with Kurst. Kurst's dad: Kirsten, how dare you play Call of Duty: WWII and beat up your principal with your friends?! You know that's very naughty! You know that video game is Rated R! That's it! You're grounded grounded grounded for 10 days! Go to your room now! Kurst did as he was told. Kurst: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! At Chucko and Cy's house, Chucko and Cy's father was furious with Chucko and Cy. Chucko and Cy's dad: Chucko and Cy, how dare you play Call of Duty: WWII and beat up your principal with your friends?! You know that's very naughty! You know that video game is Rated R! That's it! You're both grounded grounded grounded for 10 days! Go to your rooms now! Chucko and Cy did as they were told. Chucko and Cy: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! CAST Eric as Lawson, Mundy and Cy Kowalski Joey as Gelman, Chucko Kowalski and Sue Bob's dad Brian as Skeens Duncan as Lazy Kid Kendra as Sue Bob Murphy Steven as Clyde Philmore and Chucko and Cy's dad Kimberly as Kurst the Worst Wiseguy as Miss Finster, Principal Prickly and Mr Lawson (Lawson's dad) Simon as Gelman's dad and Mr Skeens (Skeens' dad) Alan as Mr Mundy (Mundy's dad) Dave as Lazy Kid's dad Diesel as Clyde's dad and Mr Kurst (Kurst's dad) Kidaroo as Principal Prickly's painful voice Category:Lawson Gets Grounded Category:Gelman Gets Grounded Category:Mundy Gets Grounded Category:Skeens Gets Grounded Category:Lazy Kid Gets Grounded Category:Sue Bob Murphy Gets Grounded Category:Clyde Philmore Gets Grounded Category:Kurst the Worst Gets Grounded Category:Chucko Kowalski Gets Grounded Category:Cy Kowalski Gets Grounded Category:Grounded Stuff